It is widely acknowledged that heat is produced during operations of electronic devices such as chipsets or processors of computers. The faster the operation speed is, the larger the amount of heat produced is, and the higher the temperature of the electronic device becomes. However, excessive high temperature of the electronic device is likely to affect operations thereof and even results in computer crashes. Therefore, heat dissipation devices such as heat sinks are desirably needed for heat dissipation of these electronic devices.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional heat sink which includes a plurality of fins 30 stacked together. Each of the fins 30 comprises a main body 32 and two flanges 34 extending perpendicularly from respective top and bottom side edges of the body 32. Each fin 30 provides recess portions 36 and corresponding protrusion portions 37 at the flanges 34 thereof. The protrusion portions 37, with abutting elements 38 formed thereon, are connected to the flanges 34 via neck portions 39. In assembly, the protrusion portions 37 of one fin are inserted into the corresponding recess portions 36 of an adjacent fin to cause the abutting elements 38 thereof to snappingly engage with a front face of the adjacent fin, thereby assembling the fins 30 together. However, the neck portions 39 of the fins 30 are small-sized and therefore provide poor combination abilities. The abutting elements 38 of the one fin are easily disengaged from the front face of the adjacent fin 30 when the assembled fins are subject to mechanical shocks.